The Sorting of a New Generation
by Weesie pie
Summary: This is a siries of one-shots about the sortings of the next generation of Potters and Weasleys:
1. Teddy Lupin

A/N: Hey this is Weesie here! You might notice that I did not add the pie part. This is because my sister and I disagree on the houses in which the next Generation children should go so from now on she is pie and I am Weesie. Anywhos, getting back to my story. This is my take on which houses I think the next generation kids should be in.

**TEDDY LUPIN**

Lupin, Theodore! Said Professor Longbottom.

Teddy Lupin nervously made his way up to the stool next to Professor Longbottom where his doom was ensured. Teddy Lupin had asked all his adopted aunts, uncles, godfather, godmother, grandmothers, grandfather and cousins what house they thought he would be in.

Harry said it didn't matter which house he was in it only mattered that he fit there and was happy. This he thought was the best answer he got out of all of them. Predictably Uncle Ron said he would be in Gryffindor because that is where all Weasleys have gone for the past 50 years or so. This had touched him, him saying that he was a Weasley.

As he approached the stool he thought about where he wanted to go. He hadn't really thought about it before now.

He sat down on the stool and Professor Longbottom put the hat on his head.

**Well, well, well... if it isn't young Lupin.**

So what if it is?

**You have a very good spirit, much like your father... **

I'm like my father? His face lighting up the moment he said it.

**Yes very much so but you are also a great deal like your mother... kind, honest, clumsy, non...**

Hey I'm not clumsy

**You forget young one that I can see in your head... Well back to the sorting hmmmmm, you would do well in Gryffindor but not quite... You are not sly so not Slytherin... perhaps Huffelpuff?**

He had never even thought about being in Huffelpuff. Well maybe he thought.

**You are a great deal like your mother. It must be you spending so much time with your family. All those cousins to keep from killing the others. You are rather patient with the younger ones. Yes... you will do well there. HUFFELPUFF!**

The hat shouted to the audience who were waiting. It had taken a rather long time and they were getting restless. Some were surprised that the godson of Harry Potter would end up in Huffelpuff and not Gryffindor.

The Huffelpuff's cheered loudly and Teddy went to join them. As he went over to join them, he couldn't help but think that his Godfather was right. He felt he did fit in there as soon as he took a place at the table. He could feel only happiness in his heart. This was where my mother was he thought. This is where I am and always will be.

After that thought he did not think any more on the subject. He was happy.

A/N: thanks for reading guys. This is my first fanfiction and I would love your input. Please tell me if it is good, ok, crappy or the worst thing you have ever read in history! Thanks :) :) :) Review!


	2. Victorie Weasley

A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks to my awesome reviewers: FaeTheDevoutScholar. Musicunderground and ThePhoenix'sSong! Thanks I actually didn't expect so many reviews so early! Anyways here is my next chapter! By the way I do promise to do Lorcorn and Lysander in the future.

**Victorie Weasley**

I have NEVER been so nervous in my entire life! I'm just hoping that I made the right choice. I was also accepted into Bobatonx School of Magic but I chose Hogwarts, because that is where my heart took me. Also all of my family is going to be there and I can't live without my family for more than a week! Trust me. I tried.

Unluckily for me as I stand here in front of the whole of Hogwarts while I am waiting to be sorted and pretending to pay attention to all the sorting, watching others being sorted makes me more nervous. I mean why do I always have to be last for everything, if not last second to last! Have they thought that maybe once in a while they should start from the bottom of the list and work their way upwards?

Another thing that makes me nervous is that I am the first Weasley of my generation to be sorted and ALL the Weasleys in the past have been Gryffindor's. Of course mu Maman and Papa say it doesn't matter, but I see the sparkle in my Papa's eyes when he talks about his old house. Being a Weasley it is expected of me to be in Gryffindor.

"Vittorio, Spencer"  
>WOW when did we get to the V's?<p>

Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh! That means I'm next!EEEEEEKKKKKK!

"Weasley, Victorie!" called out Professor Longbottom.

I could hear the whispers as I walked up to the stool and hat.

"Did he say Weasley! She can't be a Weasley, she has blonde hair!"

Well sorry to disappoint you

These were only some of the ones I heard before the hat slipped over my head.

**Well hello there Missy!**

Hello Mr Hat!

**Well you are interesting aren't you. You are a Weasley, but you're not. You have blonde hair!**

Well thanks for noticing.

**It's your mother's hair I presume. Unfortunately I have not had the chance to meet her but never mind. Back to sorting you!**

Thanks.

**Okay. Let's see... You do have courage I see...**

Yes it runs in the family!

**I've noticed. But you are not a Gryffindor. You are too bright for that. Not enough stupidity.**

WHAT! I have to be! My whole family has been in Gryffindor! What would they say! Hold on, my family isn't stupid.

**I didn't say they were just that Gryffindor's have a sense of stupidity when it comes to bravery. But to your other question. Being in another house has worked for Teddy. Hasn't it?**

Yes.

**So why wouldn't it be alright for you? You haven't seen your other options yet.**

Oh, yeh, right. Well Fire Away Mr Hat!

**Well there is really only one other option with your brain, and let me tell you. Your family will be proud and that you should only be who you are and not who you think you should be!**

**So that is why I'm putting you in RAVENCLAW!**

THANKS Mr Hat, I will take that into account.

I slipped of the stool and took the hat off my head and handed it back to Professor Longbottom. As I walked over to the Ravenclaw table I watched the Gryffindor's stare at me in disbelief, but my table were cheering loudly, but I could tell most of them were still shell shocked.

Well, this is something that I can tease Teddy about! I'm WISE and he will never forget it!

Muhahahahahaha!

A/N: Well that's it for Victorie Weasley! I hope you liked it! Also I would like some suggestions also where the Scamander twins should go. Thanks

Please review!


	3. Domanique Weasley

Aaah, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts. An open space to do all those oranks that need this many people to take any effect what so ever. I know my family is large but not quite large enough. Molly and I are really close. Practically twins.

We've been planning our first day here since we got our magic. For some reason we got it at the same time

It was at one of Grandmum's family Lunches one Sunday and Molly and I were sitting around, bored. Can you believe it? With the whole wide family there (except uncle Charlie of course – he was still in Romania) we had nothing to do!

Unfortunatly we hadn't been able to go to uncle Fred and Aunt Angie's for a while. We got in too much trouble there. And we had no more merchandise left because we used it for what we got in trouble for. We thought it wouldn't be too bad because we were only six but… of course we got in trouble because uncle Percy is quite strict. We were sitting there being cored and talking , and Molly suddenly wonders how much trounle we would get in if we set evil blue and pruple rabbits on all our boy cousins and brothers – well except for Hugo coz he was too young. And we start playing this out. How would we do it? When we would do it and most importantly what excuses could be made.

Obviously we thought we'd have to go to Hogwarts firs. Well that was Molly's idea. Sometimes I think that our plans only work because of her logic. We kept talking through the day and eventually our cousins wanted to know what evilness we were planning. We didn't tell them so they kept bothering us and so we wished we could send those blue and purple bunnies on them right now. And, you guessed it. It happened. We htat and turning Hugo accidently into a Red rabbit – Aunt Mione went mad. The good thing was that we didn't get into trounle because of the magic which was good because after that we got into trouble for most of our accidental magic. Hey the operative word here is Accidental isn't it – we can't control it!

Anyway maybe it was just me that got into trouble because Molly used it to stop Lucy throwing books at her mostly but me… well I'll leave that up to your imagination.

Anyways…

I knew I was going to be sorted first because D came just before M and we were both Weasleys. So here I am standing here waiting to be called up to be sorted.

My dad wanted me to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw with my sister but I mainly wanted to get into Gryffindor for the sake of the rest of my family holding up at least some family tradition well. Actually, I'm not one for family traditon so well I want it for bragging rights over my cousins and sister. 

"Weasley, Donanique" said professor Longbottom

Molly squeezed my hand for encouragement. I marched up there my head held high and sat on the stool, put the hat on my head and waited.

Silence

"Hello?" I questions in my head

Silence

"Hey! Wakey wakey!" I shouted louder in my head

Silence

"Getting bored here. Are you going to do your job or what?"

"Yes, yes. Keep your hair on. I am just thinking as that is what I am – a thinking hat. I am also searching you head for some sign of Gryffindor. Patience is not your virtue is it?"

"No. I've been told that before but any Gryffindor in me?" I asked hesitantly

"Well yes, but just the tinyist. Sp yyou are most certainly NOT a Gryffindor"

"What! Oh well, that goes my master plan!"

"Yes, well you willl most certainly fit into this house Good Luck. You'll need it"

"SLYTHERIN" It shouted

I took off the hat and decided to put it on the stool because I knew after that shell shock professor Longbottom would not be able to cope. I was actually quite happy with my house. Not only because I feel I will cause some major trouble there but also because Green is my favourite colour and now I get to wear it all the time!

As I made my way over to my new house and someone popped up from the Gryffindor table and shouted 

"TRAITOR"

I was shocked for a second but I shouted back

"Get on with it! Can't I be different?" and that stopped the staring but I still got no clap so I am a bit miffed. But what do you expect? I'm a Weasley in Slytherin and Proud of it!"


	4. Molly Weasley

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but my mother has banned me from going onto this site and I was having some difficulties with my aging of the kids, sooo yeh. But anyways. I hope you liked the previous chapter. I thought you deserved two chapters because of the long wait.**

**ENJOY!**

**Pie**

Aaah, Hogwarts. Finally. I have been looking forward to going since Teddy came. Not that I didn't know about it before Teddy went but, I never knew how great it was until he came home for Christmas that year. We all missed him but especially Victorie but that is because they are best friends. When I had my first glimpse of the castle on the boats I was awestruck. Nothing I repeat nothing could be compared to it. It was Humongous. You could fit like three Ministry of Magic's inside it was that huge.

When we walked into the great hall I was amazed! I have never seen something well… so amazing. The roof looked exactly as the sky outside. It was beautiful. Like magic.

As I patiently waited to be called to be sorted I listened to the others. My friend Alice Longbottom had just been called up by Neville, her dad. Whoops. I meant Professor Longbottom. This year is going to be tricky remembering that Neville is Professor Longbottom and Minnie is Headmistress McGonagall. I wasn't particularly anxious to get sorted though I wasn't particularly anxious to get sorted through I wasn't sure where I fit. I wasn't stupidly brave like my aunts and uncles. So I wasn't a Gryffindor. I wasn't sly or power hungry – not Slytherin. I'm not overly smart or witty. So not Ravenclaw. That leaves 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

That was where Alice was going. I saw Nev- Professor Longbottom smiling widely. I knew it was because that was where his mother went and her name was Alice also.

I listened to the 'L's M's N's O's P's Q's R's S' T's V's and finally it was the W's. Why were Weasleys always last. It isn't fair to the people at the end of the list that they were always called last. But anyways… My cousin Dominique is standing next to me looking quite confident. She has been so calm this whole time that it scares me! Dom is nice but she is a prankster. During my musings her name was called out. She was now sitting on the stool. She was there for a minute or too and then to the shock of everyone the hat called

"SLYTHERIN"

Silence

She got up off the stool and put the hat back on the stool seeing as N- Professor Longbottom looked as though he would feint any second. I looked at the house tables then. Their faces were so shocked that I think we will be here in silence for a good few a minute before anyone decides to speak.

But someone from the Gryffindor table yelled out

"TRAITOR!"

As usual Dom replied to any insult paid to her

After a few minutes the teachers started clapping lead by Min-Professor McGonagall. Eventually everyone joined in politely but still stunned.

Now it was my turn

"Weasley, Molly" N-Professor Longbottom said. He smiled cautiously 

Now that I was called. I could feel the butterflies fluttering, but I made my way to the stool and the sorting hat and slipped it on my head.

"Another Weasley? Just for some warning how many more of you are there?" it asked surprised

"Well there are thirteen total including Teddy, Vickie, Dom, me and the Potters so nine more"

"Wow. I have a lot to look forward to than"

"Yes Mr Hat. But if I may, could we get back to my sorting, seeing as that is why I am here?"

"Yes, Quite right. Well… You have your father's brain that's for sure! You could go in Ravenclaw. You are not sly – so not Slytherin like your dear cousin. Aaah, I see. I know. You have already decided where you are going haven't you? Well, are you sure?"

"Yes. I think I have, but it is all up to you of course"

"Yes it is. But you do have a say anyway. But now I do see it. You will love it in there in"

"HUFFLEPUFF" it shouted out loud.

I slipped the hat off my head and gave it to Ne- Professor Longbottom and went over to the said table while the Gryffindors stirred in disbelief as three Weasleys and one honorary Weasley were all in other houses besides Gryffindor. What is with that? I mused. Vic, Teddy and Dom got that look too.


	5. Lucy Audrey Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

As I walked into the Great Hall, I thought of my sister Molly who is, right at this minute, sitting at the Hufflepuff table. My uncle George said that I would have to be in Gryffindor because no one else from the family has been in Gryffindor and I need to get the family back in Gryffindor. My Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny disagree though they think I will be in Slytherin. They say that because apart Fred, Roxy, James and Louis I spend the most time pulling pranks and being in Uncle George's and Aunt Angie's WWW stores. Of course the rest of the family hope for Gryffindor too because of the apparent disaster of having too many Slytherin's in the family.

As I waited to be sorted I seceded to use my time constructively and think of how and when I will use all the prank stuff I have bought with me. Also coming up with new pranks.

As I was coming up with a particularly good idea I felt in my pocket and felt two dung bombs that I stored there in case of emergency. Hmmmm. Maybe I should lighten the spirits around here and fling them at McGonagall?

"Weasley, Lucy" shouted Neville

Oh well, there goes that idea. I thought shrugging my shoulders as I walked up to the sorting stool and put the hat over my head. I caught a glimpse at the audience and they were all staring at me eagerly to see which house I would be in.

"Well, Hi Mr Hatty!"

"**Excuse me"**

"I said hello Mr. Hatty"

"**Its Mr Sorting Hat or Mr Hat to you Missy"**

"Sure Mr Picky"

"**Urgh... Well, well, well a Weasley again. You defiantly must have some of your mother's traits because your father is certainly not like this. Well that rules out Hufflepuff.**

"Good because I do notwant to be sitting around all day with a group of people being nice to everyone. And do not even think about putting me in Ravenclaw because I will not be sitting in the Library all day and sitting up the..."

"**You don't nee to tell me that missy; I can see it in your head you know!"**

"Well just making sure you saw it Mr Touchy"

"**I can't believe that I'm going to do this again but... SLYTHERIN!"** Shouted the sorting hat.

There was no cheering when I took off the hat. Everyone was in too much shock except my family. Aunt Ginny and Uncle harry were right again. Neville didn't even take the sorting hat when I offered it to him so I set it on the floor.

"**OI! Put me on the chair Missy" **the sorting hat shouted at me.

"Oh, sorry I must have missed the chair" I said picking him up on putting him on the chair.

I heard my sister and cousins laugh

"Well is it too much to ask for a clap?" I asked the hall

Molly, Teddy, Vic and my fellow Slytherin Dom, started the clapping and slowly everyone joined in as I walked over to the Slytherin table. I also heard a few boo's in the air probably form the Gryffindor table. (I must remember to prank their common room later) The whole Slytherin population stared at me.

"WHAT?" I barked at them and that successfully got them back to the rest of the sorting. For the rest of the night I felt eyes on be. I smirked at Dom and she nodded. We both knew there would be a lot of pranks happening later.


	6. james Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

Urgh! This whole "OH MY MERLIN! Are you THE HARRY POTTER'S son?" exclamation after I introduce myself is really, really getting on my nerves! It happens all the time! And you don't need to tell me I'm Harry Potters son because I already know! Ya don't have to tell me! Sometimes older people my dad's age and older, recognise me by my hair. That famous Potter hair. I Love My Hair! It's just like my granddad James' and my dad's. I look exactly like my granddad James right down to the height and shoe size.

I'm so glad that Fred, Roxy and Louis are coming to Hogwarts with me. We are an inseparable team. Fred Roxy and I are born only 2 days apart. Louis was born a month after me. We are really close. We have done so many pranks together and have never done a prank without the others. Well maybe I did do one but that was with the help of mum dad and aunt Hermione.

I was with my Uncle Ron in the lounge room and my mum, dad and aunt were in the kitchen and I changed my uncle's hair so it flashed different colours. It was really funny but don't ask me how I did it. Anyway, when they came back in with Al, Rose, Hugo and Lily, they were trying to cover up their laughter and when uncle Ron went upstairs to get Lily her toy from her room they decided to leave his hair like that and aunt Hermione put a spell on him so that when he looked in the mirror he would only see his hair in its usual shade of Red. Mum and dad made a sign flash above his head that said "DO NOT COMMENT ON MY HAIR AT ALL! ACCIDENTAL MAGIC BY JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" He went to work the next day like that and I earner a lot of respect from the Auror Department by causing a few laughs. He unfortunately found out later that night and he wouldn't talk to us for a whole 18 hours before he gave up. What can I say? I'm just awesome that way!

Moving on. Uncle Neville, no, Professor Longbottom, is taking us to the great hall.

GEEZ!

Teddy, Vic, Molly Lu and Dom defiantly under described the Great hall! It is like the best and most beautiful thing I have ever seen!

"OI James, they really under described it didn't they?" whispered m cousin Fred

"My sentiments exactly" I replied

When we reached the end of the isle I saw an old hat on a stool it was tatty with some black scorch marks on it like it had been burnt.

The hat opened its mouth and the hall grew silent.

(I would write a song but I'm not that creative)

Once the hat finished its song the hall broke into claps and cheer.

"All we have to do is try on a hat?" questioned Louis

"I knew they were lying about the troll" Growled Roxy

Everyone at home who had already been sorted had told us quite seriously that we had to wrestle a troll. But you have to give them credit. It was a good prank1

"When I call out your name, step up and I will put the sorting hat on you head and you will be sorted" stated Professor Longbottom.

"Easy Peevesy!" is said to Fred

Now all I have to do is wait for the P's. I really do feel sorry for all my cousins they have to wait until the very end for the W's. All of us were hoping o get into Gryffindor so we can have bragging rights over all our cousins in which NONE of them are in Gryffindor. See once someone is in Gryffindor we can have a full out Hogwarts Hose War when we play Quidditch at home. It will be awesome. Think of the possibilities. Snowball fights, Quidditch, tag, hide and seek the list will go on and on. We could do a mini Olympics even!

"O' Riley, Hayley!" said Professor Longbottom.

Oh Merlin! I could be next! Oh man was I really thinking that hard?

"Gryffindor!" shouted the sorting hat

"Potter, James" shouted Uncle... Professor Longbottom with a smile on his lips.

The hall filled with whispers about how I was Harry Potter's son. There it goes again!

I sat down on th4e stool and the hat slipped over my head.

"HI!" I said in my head

"**Now what are you doing back here?" asked the sorting hat**

"What do you mean back? I've only been here once? Ohhh. If you think I'm James Potter the first, well you're close but I'm Harry Potter's son" I explained

"**Well now, that is interesting. I should have seen the difference. Old age you know."**

"How old are you?"

"**Never ask a hat its age!"**

"Fine how 'bout you sort me instead?"

"**Better, OK. A Potter, a prankster, not a Hufflepuff, Oh you want to go to Gryffindor do you now?"**

"Yes I do!"

"**May I ask why?"**

"Isn't it obvious? I want bragging rights DUH!"

**Ahhhh, I see. You are just like your namesake. Like I say to every Potter, would consider being a Slytherin you all fit right in there!"**

"No... I don't want to be in Slytherin"

"**Potters stubborn as always..."**

"We are not stubborn!"

"**SSUURREE... Well, you better go to... Just a thought before you go, the second prank you're thinking of won't work... Gryffindor!" **shouted the hat

"Thanks" I said before I took it off and gave it to a smiling Neville and greeting the Gryffindor table's applause.

A/N: I thought you deserved two today since I haven't updated for a while. By the way it might take a while for the next one because I wrote it down on a piece of paper and then I lost the first page so I'm gonna have to write it again. Sorry! :)

Weesie=)


End file.
